The Second Christmas
by Ritzygal91
Summary: It's Lucy's second Christmas at Fairy Tail but she's going to get more than a little old present... GrayLu with a little Jerza, Gale, Miraxus Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Ritzygal91 Here! B-)**

**The Second Christmas**

**In this fanfic the GMG has not happened yet and they don't know anything about it. Hell, let's not confuse this: GMG does not exist in this fan fiction. ;)**

I sat at the guild in a deep thought, it was going to be my second Christmas here at Fairy Tail. Second time, second year. I wondered how the years passed so quickly, it seems like it was yesterday that I joined the guild with Natsu. That we faced so many difficulties in a breeze. I sighed, drinking my strawberry milkshake, so much has changed since then, like Lisnna's back and Wendy's in our guild, Gajeel and Juvia also joined oh and the fact that this should be my 7th year here but it's my second due to that well-known incident. I'm supposed to be… 24 years old? More like 18.

"Hey Lu-chan?" Levy asked sitting beside me on the other barstool.

"Yeah Levy-chan?" I responded giving full attention to my blue haired friend.

"I was wondering if you've bought _everyone_ presents. "She asked strangely exaggerating on the 'everyone.'

"Yep, why?" Levy observed me for a few minutes, as I thought how awkward this was becoming.

"Really? _Everyone_?" She repeated, once again emphasizing the 'everyone.' I shook my head telling her I didn't understand what she meant. Levy sighed placing her hands on her knees and leaning forward. "As in Natsu, Gray, Loke?" Tilting my head, I was puzzled as to what Levy's point was. Let's see.

They're guys. Oh well done Lucy for stating the obvious.

They're Fairy Tail Mages.

My companions.

Good looking.

Fit.

Protective.

Oh.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Levy asked as I bit my lip.

"Well kind of, I mean they're cute? What has that got to do with Christmas?"

"Wow Lu-chan, I can't believe you can be dense as Natsu! I know! Take me and Gajeel for example!" She said in a hushed voice. What about them? Other than the fact that they're a couple and that they're in…

"I get it now! You think I'm in love with Gray. Natsu or Loke!" I exclaimed banging my clenched fist into my right palm.

"Well done Lu-chan, I never knew. So have you bought that special person a special present?" Levy asked as I blushed slightly.

"L-Levy- chan you know I couldn't get them a unique present because not only would it look suspicious that I gave someone else a better gift, but it would be plainly obvious that I like him." I explained looking at my fingertips, funny my mind seemed to be interested in my hands all of a sudden.

"Lu-chan~ Fine! I get it!" Levy huffed rolling her eyes playfully. Oh Levy-chan if only you knew who it-

"Oh by the way I've kind of worked out who it is." Levy suddenly said interrupting my train of thoughts. I had become alarmed at her words s my eyes widened letting her cheeky smirk get bigger.

"N-No you haven't." I stuttered putting my drink down on the table.

"We'll see. The thing is Lu-chan, best friends are supposed to help best friends." Levy stated walking off and to Gajeel with a victory look. My smile dropped, well it dropped ages ago. Levy was most definitely not a match maker but she can be so clever and sneaky sometimes it's unbelievable!

"Well, well, well what a surprising turn of events, right Lucy?" MiraJane Strauss said from behind as I froze hoping I didn't just hear her voice! Robotically, I turned around to be facing the demon herself smiling so innocently!

"W-What do you mean M-Mira?" I stammered, mentally cursing my voice.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean Lucy. I guess I should help Levy too right?" Mira answered as I saw a flash of evil flicker in her bright blue eyes. My mouth hung open as I didn't know what to say. Then, in perfect timing, Natsu and Gray interrupted us!

"Hey Luce, tell Ice block here I defeated the monster on the last mission!" Natsu exclaimed tugging my left arm.

"No, tell him Lucy, that it was me who defeated that huge thing!" Gray countered tugging my right arm. Bearing in mind that these two were incredibly strong mages and both were pulling my arms. It felt like my arms were about to rip!

"GUYS SHUT UP!" I yelled as they looked at me confused and noticed the fury bursting out of me, making a very intelligent decision both guys scooted into the corner complaining about how I was finally getting 'too old' for the guild! "I heard that and for your information I just turned into an adult and you guys are only a year older!" I stomped out of the guild, yes I was annoyed at them but it wasn't real annoyance, I just needed something to let me walk out.

Walking with Plue (I called him) I started to rant on about how I most definitely couldn't let the guy I like know that I like him. It would destroy the team, our friendship, everything will change, and what if we break up only a few days later or I get rejected, we could never go back as being just 'friends.' Love's freaking horrible! I got to my apartment and immediately fell on to my bed. Glancing at the window I noticed it was snowing, snow… Ice… I never really saw the beauty of it before, not until Fairy Tail anyway, but now I can tell how delicate but dangerous it really is. Sighing frustrated I smashed my head into my pillow.

"Why do I have to like him?!" I shouted into it annoyed.

"Ooh, someone's angry!" I heard a familiar voice, my face turned bright red as I instantly looked up to see Gray standing there smirking. Oh Sugar!

"I- Um… You didn't…?" I stuttered not knowing what to say and how to say it.

"What's wrong with you then? Have you got a fever or something? Or are you just annoyed at me and Natsu?" He asked as I mentally sighed, looks like he didn't hear.

All right, yes.

I might have a small crush on Gray.

Oh who am I kidding? I love the idiot!

"Lucy…?" The ice mage called as I looked up tucking strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Sorry, I just… I'm tired…?" I reasoned, making it sound like a question.

"Sure…" He replied not buying it. Great! The raven haired male sat himself down on the couch, half naked as usual!

"Gray! Your clothes…" I told him as he looked down at himself rolling his eyes.

"What? It's not something new, you're pretty much used to seeing my amazing six pack all the time!" He teased as I blushed. Today is going so well isn't it?!

"Shut up Gray and put some clothes on!" I shouted flustered, he shook his head knowingly.

"I might have left them at the guild…"

"In the top right cupboard, and before you ask why I have them, it might be because of team Natsu's regular sleepovers at MY APARTMENT!" I yelled annoyed as he put on his clothes which insisted of a white short sleeved button down shirt with black pants, with the usual chain.

"So… Have you got your Christmas presents ready?" He asked following me into the kitchen as I set the kettle on.

"Why are you here Gray?"

"Hey, don't change the subject!"

"Yes I have, you?" I asked looking at him, suddenly his onyx eyes gleamed in excitement and happiness which surprised me.

"Yeah, I have actually… You're going to love yours." He stated making me wonder what on earthland has be got me. What if it's a ring?! Oh my- wait… That's a total no.

"Well, actually I haven't got you yours yet." I told him, lying.

"Wait what? You do know Christmas is tomorrow right?" Gray said worried, he looks so cute when he worries like that.

"Yeah, I know. What? Maybe I don't want to give you one?" Replying, I stirred my coffee then drinking it.

"Yeah right Lucy, I'm pretty damn sure you wouldn't dare _not_ get me a present." I sat down on the couch with a smile on my face as he sat next to me still concerned.

"Who knows Gray, maybe you did something to upset me…"

"I did not… Did I? No pretty sure not… Did I do anything to upset you then?" He muttered eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Who knows…?" I was getting up when his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me down on to his lap, my face was a darker than Erza's hair, and that was saying something! "G-Gray? Wh-What are you doing?" He brought his face near my ear, making me blush even more.

"Lucy Heartfilia, tell me truthfully, did you get me a present?" He whispered, his minty breath hitting my ear and sending shivers down my spine.

"I… Um… N-" was about to say when he suddenly pulled me closer.

"You were saying?" …I muttered something under my breath, but by using his seductive charm he made me say it again but louder.

"I've got you an amazing present…" I could feel a smile form on his lips.

"Will I like it?" Gray asked as I shrugged, how am I supposed to know? "Whatever, I don't care what you give me, because it would still be special." He answered himself softly allowing my heart to skip a beat! Unfortunately, Gray let me go, letting this empty feeling come in, lonely yet again.

"Oh yeah, the guild's party starts at 6, make sure you're there!" The raven haired mage told me as he exited the apartment through the window, typical. I found myself grinning like an idiot, I can't wait to give him my present, and I most definitely can't wait to go to the party!

**·*¡****¡*********·**

**Ritzy: What up guys? **

**Jack: Oh yeah nothing about Christmas just a simple 'what up.'**

**Ritzy: Pretty damn much…**

**Jack: Should've guessed… You're not getting a present from me.**

**Ritzy:… I hate you. **

**Jack: Feeling's not mutual.**

**Ritzy: Aww…**

**Jack: Nope sorry, feeling just turned mutual.**

**Ritzy: Fudge you Jack, Fudge you. **

**·*¡****¡*********·**

_Surprise Yourself_

_Everyday_

_With your own_

_Courage._

**·*¡****¡*********·**

**Ritzygal91 Out ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ritzygal91 Here! B-)**

**The Second Christmas**

**Christmas in Fiore is slightly different, shopping wise. Instead of the shops closing on Christmas day, they're closed after 3pm. clearing that up before the questions. ;)**

In a certain apartment there lay a blonde sleeping peacefully, before she was awoken by the sun's rays gleaming at her. It was finally Christmas. The blonde jumped up forgetting the fact that she didn't have a Christmas tree to run to. Remembering this a frown was placed on her excited face, stupid Natsu and Gray had to cause so much trouble on their last mission, because of that she had to pay some of the money for repairs and the rest for her rent, now she was stuck without a tree! However master did say they have a traditional tree at Fairy Tail so it was okay. The blonde eyed the clock, seeing it was only 9am she thought on what she should do until 6pm…

"For goodness sake! I forgot to buy a dress!" She thought out loud thinking why she didn't. The chocolate orbed girl got up and checked her Fairy Tail themed calendar, this month's picture consisted of Team Natsu dressed up Christmas themed. Natsu had a red Santa's scarf instead of his usual one plus his normal outfit, Erza wore red gloves matching her red skirt, Erza being Erza of course wore her armour for the photo-shoot. Lucy had been wearing a red outfit which was exactly the same as her blue and white one but red… The designers thought it was best if she wore a Santa's hat on her blonde hair, Gray didn't look much different apart from the fact he _was_ wearing clothes! Anyway he wore black trousers with the usual chain hanging, the Christmas-sy part was him wearing a Santa themed coat, the blonde laughed at the fact that the raven haired mage refused to wear a top underneath or button the coat up allowing the audience to see his perfectly toned 6 pack. Lucy looked at the date and in small red pen was written:

**Dress shopping with Mira, Erza and Levy-chan at 9:45am :)**

"Ohhhhh…" Lucy responded remembering the agreement that the girls had the other day. "Wait what?! 9:45?!" She repeated only having 45- sorry now 44 minutes to get ready. As fast as lightning the female grabbed random clothes from her closet and dashed into the bathroom.

48 minutes later Lucy exited the bathroom coming out in a crimson pullover sweater and dark blue skinny jeans, her hair was out.

"Yo Lucy!" A voice suddenly greeted her, turning around she saw Natsu and Happy on her bed grinning like morons.

"Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you to _not_ let yourself in all the time?" Lucy complained as they shrugged not really bothered about it.

"Yeah yeah, you tell us that all the time! I don't see the point! Anyway, how long do you take to shower! We're late!" The pink haired mage told her and as soon as Lucy had put her converse on and grabbed her bag the guy took her hand dragging her out of the apartment.

"Natsu!" Lucy was about to complain again when the male just gave her his signature grin in response. "Merry Christmas Natsu." Lucy smiled. It's Christmas and this was Natsu, Lucy needed to let everything go for today.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Luce." He answered. The two ran (well Lucy forcefully ran due to the fact that he was pulling her along) while Happy flew above them thinking what events could happen today.

The trio arrived at the shops with Natsu and Happy arguing on how much weight Lucy has gained and Lucy with a murderous look on her face.

"NATSU HAPPY! It is impolite to talk about a girl's weight like that!" Erza exclaimed silencing the two.

"Especially when she's with you…" The raven haired guy muttered as Lucy sent his a glare.

"Sorry minna! I didn't mean to be so late! I forgot about today!" Lucy apologized, the rest shook their heads knowingly: Lucy could be so forgetful sometimes.

"It's okay Lu-chan no harm done! Oh and Cana has joined us." Levy replied as the blonde tilted her head in confusion.

"Not to be rude but… Why?"

"Well Lucy if you guys are looking for dresses the guys have to look for suits! They have no style though so this is why I'm here! Don't worry I've already bought mine." Cana explained smiling, Lucy nodded her head understandingly.

"Not you too!" Gray groaned.

"Yeah we were hoping you'd disagree or something!" Natsu agreed slapping his hands to his face.

"What do you expect?! Knowing you guys, Natsu you'd probably buy food instead of clothing, Happy you would be there accompanying you with fish, and you Gray, would not buy anything at all preferring to go to the party naked!" Lucy told them pointing her finger at each individual, the guys rolled their eyes at her behavior. There goes their lucky escape.

"Now that we've got that understood, let's go shopping!" Mira announced as we split off.

The girls happily walked into many shops, examining dresses and chatting the guys however were moaning and groaning at everything they saw. 'Why are girls so excited with buying clothes?' Was the things they were thinking of. About an hour and a half later the girls were soon fed up. They couldn't find a decent shop and even if they did the Christmas clothing and party stuff would be sold out.

"This sucks… Too bad we didn't come earlier." Lucy said exiting their 33rd shop.

"We couldn't, remember Lu-chan? Mira was too busy bartending, Erza was on a long period mission I was also busy buying presents." Levy reminded the blonde as she sighed in defeat.

"It's true though, there isn't a good shop anywhere!" The scarlet haired female complained frustrated, one more shop with no good clothing and she was going to start planning murders.

"I don't know what to do…" Mira muttered as they all sat on a bench, slightly exhausted. Then out of nowhere the blue eyed female thought of something! "Wait! There is a shop that I went to last year for a dress!" Mira exclaimed as all eyes were now on her.

"Which is…?"

"Um… Josey's? No… Jenna? No… Wait! Jemma's Jewels!" Mira told them s Lucy's eyes gleamed.

"I know that shop! It's like a street away!" With that the four girls speed walked to the store full of hope, while the people walking by gave them strange looks. They arrived at the fancy purple shop, walking in they could tell it was a very expensive place indeed.

"Hello? Madame Jemma?" Mira called out and just then a very tall lady with purple hair and false eyelashes came into view. She was wearing very high, high heels and professional clothing.

"Mira? Oh Mira dear! Nice to see you!" Jemma hugged Mira as the white haired female gave an awkward chuckle.

"Nice to see you too, Madame Jemma. We need a favour though." Letting go of Mira the lady had a face of confusion and she had also just noticed the other three.

"Yes?"

"Well you see, we need dresses for the Fairy Tail party…" Mira trailed off as Jemma gave a knowing look.

"Again Mira? Oh dear you've got to stop shopping so late!" This is when the lady noticed Lucy properly. "I know you! You came to my shop once! Lana? Lilly?"

"Lucy, mam." Lucy replied as the purple haired lady nodded.

"Sorry to destroy this reunion but we really need our dresses." Erza interrupted, Jemma's eyes dazzled in excitement as she ordered the girls to follow her. An hour later the girls were still looking for the perfect dress, but had no luck.

"This is hopeless!" Levy shouted annoyed and saddened at the fact of no dress. At this point the girls were thinking they couldn't attend the party at all, the hope was getting crushed. Madame Jemma stood at the counter thinking, the lady had a secret but she didn't know if she could trust the girls, what if they tell the rest of Magnolia? That's not like them though, these were Fairy Tail mages, and they protected Magnolia, heck the protected the whole of Fiore loads of times. Jemma's mind was made up, she was just going to have to take a risk with these girls. Gathering the young women, she looked at them quite seriously.

"Girls, my designs are indeed popular." Jemma stated as the girls nodded. "However there is something I haven't told anyone."

"Madame Jemma?" Mira questioned worried.

"I don't share all of my dresses… I have a secret collection." She admitted, taking them to a secret door tucked behind a line of clothing. As soon as the woman opened the door they all gasped in shock, there in front of the girls were 4 gorgeous dresses. Without hesitation they ran to different dresses, examining them with glee.

"This is amazing!" The petite blue haired girl expressed, clearing loving the dress in front of her. Lucy and Mira went up to the lady thanking her and telling her she shouldn't worry about the secret as they wouldn't tell 'another soul.'

"Come girls! Time to try these things out!" After the crimson haired girl announced this they all headed for the changing rooms, Erza went in first. The scarlet haired female came out in a navy blue one shoulder cocktail dress. The dress hugged her body perfectly and was a mini dress, this suited Erza perfectly.

"Wow Erza! You look gorgeous!" Levy told her as the other grinned. Next was Mira, who looked quite calm about it. Mira came out in a plum coloured high low dress which stopped half way in between her thighs and the back went all the way to her legs. It was a sleeveless dress and the waist was carefully decorated with silver stones.

"That's Mira for you, she looks good in nearly everything, especially that dress!" Jemma exclaimed adoring it. Next was our cute little Levy. One thing about Levy is that she's always wearing cute clothes but never wore the fun sexy type, so when she came out in her dress the girls were stunned. The girl came out in a yellow v neck chiffon dress. The sides were cut into a slit, the back was open and at the bottom of the dress there was another slit so you could see most of her right leg.

"Levy… You… Gajeel is going to love you." Lucy breathed out as the other smiled in appreciation.

"Really?!" The girls on replied with a nod, you could literally see the delight coming from her! Next was Lucy's turn as she went in nervous. What if the dress didn't fit her, what if it exposed too much? Leaving her depressing thoughts she put it on and came out looking at the ground instead of her friends. The blonde was wearing a short gold sequin dress, it had a strapless sweetheart neckline and a sparkly bodice awash of gold sequins. The skirt was layered with what looked like tulle and had another handful of sequins sprinkled on to give it a 'flirtatious' look. Instead of jaws dropping all the girls had a smile on their faces as the blonde was now puzzled.

"Lucy, don't be shy, you look gorgeous." Erza stated as the girl looked up.

"Yeah! I'm sure Gray will love you!" Mira and Levy exclaimed as Lucy's eyes widened and nearly tripped over her own feet.

"Wh-what? Wha- what do you mean by Gray?" She stuttered hopelessly.

"Wait, she likes Gray?! Oh Lucy why didn't you tell me! I would've made sure he was already with you!"

_That's exactly why I didn't._

"Anyway, yes Gray will definitely be attracted to you!" The scarlet haired female concluded as Lucy's face now matched her hair.

Embarrassment overload.

After another 45 minutes of shopping for accessories and such they finally met up with the guys, by saying they were exhausted was an understatement.

"How do you girls do it?!" The raven haired male questioned mainly at Lucy, while she just shrugged with a tint of pink sprayed across her cheeks.

"Experience?" Lucy answered looking pretty doubtful herself.

"Hell to experience, Natsu and I are dying, Cana dragged us to every shop!" Gray replied, cringing at the memory.

"Yeah right, it couldn't have been that bad… Why didn't you guys just leg it?" The blonde asked. Cana was indeed a strong mage but against a dragon slayer and an ice mage? You'd think they'd be able to run away.

"Believe me we tried! She caught us in the act though and said she'd tell Erza off us! I want to live thank you very much!" Lucy had to admit she felt pretty bad for Gray and Natsu but a girl must do what a girl must do. Even if that means forcefully taking guys shopping.

"Ooooh Gray lllliiikes Lucy!" Happy exclaimed making the girl and guy blush slightly.

"What the heck is up with that man?!"

_Oh Gray if you only knew…_

**·*¡****¡*********·**

**Ritzy: Sup? **

**Natsu: Is that all you have to say?**

**Ritzy: What do you expect me to say?!**

**Natsu: Oh I don't know something like 'TOMORROW'S CHRISTMAS YAY!'**

**Jack: … She wouldn't do that even if she was about to die...**

**Lucy: Yeah Natsu, It's not going to happen.**

**Natsu: It wouldn't kill her to say it!**

**Ritzy: True, but it would kill my personality so… NO. **

**Natsu: Whatever I'll say it. Hey guys! Christmas is tomorrow, Ritzy will be updating tomorrow too! Hope you're all excited, Cuz I'm fired up! Unlike someone here… **

**RITZY: Yeah... you can shut up now. Alright, see you guys tomorrow. **

**·*¡****¡*********·**

_Those who hate shopping_

_Don't know_

_**How **__to shop_**.**

**·*¡****¡*********·**

**The quote above describes me… I HATE shopping. It's too tiring.**

**Laters.**

**Ritzygal91 Out! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ritzygal91 Here! B-)**

**The Second Christmas**

**This will probably have a lot of mistakes #unedited**

4:30pm. The girls haven't got long until the party and they were all calm. Fairy Tail mages have magic, a huge advantage. They were all doing each other's make up and decorating their hair with huge help from Cancer of course. Soon they were done and the girls looked amazing. Erza and Mira's hair was in a bun with their bangs out; Levy's hair was straightened and Lucy's was out but curled at the bottom. They put light pink lip gloss on her lips and mascara. Erza wore long earrings and Mira wore a beautiful diamond necklace, it's a coincidence that Levy wore a diamond bracelet. Lucy however wore no jewelry apart from the studs in her ears. The girls looked in the mirror once more before all exiting Lucy's apartment and going to their houses/ dorms. See there was at least another half an hour till the party began, I guess the girls though they were going to be late so they rushed everything.

Lucy sat at her bed bored, she didn't need to carry any presents to the guild because the previous day she had put hers under the tree smiling brightly. However she did take Levy's words to mind and swapped her present before putting them under the tree. After 15 minutes of waiting she decided to call Loke.

"Hey princess!" The spirit greeted with a wide grin. "So have you finally realized your undying love for me?" The blonde shook her head at his antics, oh Loke you'll never change.

"In your sweet dreams Loke, in your dreams. Merry Christmas though." Lucy replied grinning as Loke gave her a brotherly hug.

"Merry Christmas Lucy." After 10 minutes Loke had to go back and Lucy thought it was best if she started heading to Fairy Tail.

The blonde entered the guild and her jaw dropped at the lights and decorations surrounding the hall, it was beautiful.

"This is better than the first one!" The blonde thought looking for her friends. She found Levy (Levy's dress wasn't really hard to miss!) With Gajeel, the blonde was mentally fan girl-ing on how cute they looked together. Half way through the year Levy manned up- well woman-ned up and confessed her love for Gajeel, from then on they have been the cutest couple in Fairy Tail!

"That will be you and Gray soon." A voice recognizable as Mira's whispered as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Dream on Mira, I hardly think I can man up and tell him I like him let alone Gray telling me he likes me…" She trailed off turning around to face her, that's when she noticed the muscular blonde man near her! Laxus! The guy was smirking and had a brow raised.

"Mira! Why did you let him listen?!" Lucy questioned annoyed, it was one thing letting the girls know, but it was another thing letting a guy like Laxus find out!

"Ara ara it wasn't my fault you blurted that out!" The white haired mage reasoned with a cheeky grin on her face. That's also when Lucy noticed the arm wrapped around her waist…

_Laxus and Mira? Together? Oh this is so making the weekly sorcerer!_

"I see you and Laxus are finally together." She stated now a similar smirk placed on her lips, immediately Laxus let go of her with the slightest blush on his face and Mira bright red.

"Oi don't tell anyone!" Laxus warned glaring at her as she shook her head at their behavior.

"Please Lucy! It's a bit too early to announce it…"

"Fine…" The blonde said as the two sighed in relief. "As long as you tell me how you guys got together!" Mira slapped her back gently giggling.

"Later Lucy, later." With that the blonde nodded walking off. She had met Erza and Jellal (who used the disguise of Mystogan) the two had announced ages ago that they were together and it brought a sad smile to her face. It seemed like she was the only one without a guy by her side. It would be so nice if she could get that sweet compliment from her dream guy or that extra special present. Who knew love could be so frustrating? She saw Cana near the table drinking, it was true Cana had already bought her dress and it looked great on her. It was a sleeveless knee length dress with some sort of pattern coming from the top, overall it suited her quite her.

"Hey Cana."

"Hey Lu-she!" Cana replied her voice made it evident she had been drinking.

_Really? Half an hour into the party and she's already drunk? Typical Cana._

"Nice dress, it suits you." The blonde complimented as the wavy hair brunette gave her a huge grin in response, after chatting with a drunk Cana, Lucy found herself enjoying the party. Dancing, laughing with Natsu and Happy, and drinking _non_-alcoholic drinks, but no Gray. The found it weird on why on earthland he'd invite her, but he hasn't popped up somewhere.

"Hey master?" Lucy said, master Makarov was dressed up in a Mr. Claus outfit, he looked pretty damn funny in it too!

"Yes brat?!"

"It's a great party and all but aren't we missing someone?"

"Don't think so…" Makarov replied thinking for a brief moment before shaking his head.

"Someone like… Gray maybe?"

"Gray… No he's here child… Yes he is definitely here!" Makarov answered, to be honest the old man looked a bit tipsy nevertheless Lucy gave him a hesitant nod. Just when she was about to walk away the Master called her. "Lucy stay! We're about to begin the present giving!" A few minutes later everyone had gathered around the huge tree in the middle of the hall.

"Big tree isn't it?" A voice stated beside her, a grin reached the blonde's face as she turned around to see Gray Fullbuster sitting next to her with a smile.

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed, okay so maybe that sounded more dramatic then it needed to but the female was glad to finally see him. Gray gave a nod in response. The benches had been made into a massive circle around the tree as the Fairy Tail mage's eyes gleamed in excitement and happiness. "So whose idea was it to get a tree this huge?"

The raven haired mage chuckled. "Well actually Flame Brain was sent to get it…"

"Oh that makes sense now… How mad was Master?"

"Well he was actually pretty surprised but he seems happy with it. They do say Natsu and Master are very alike."

"Really? I always though Master was the one with common sense and wisdom." The blonde replied thinking it through. Then again they do share similarities.

"Hello Brats!" Makarov spoke in a loud voice to grab the attention of all. "This year has been…. Challenging. We have faced so many problems and have been injured many times however, children, we're still here, in peace. We're still together as a family, families like us never separate! So I say we make a toast! A toast to us!" Master concluded as suddenly there was drinks in their hands as they all smiled. Bringing the glass up high.

"To us!"

"Cheers!" Everyone cheered laughing and grinning, so the year's been tough, oh well. They're all still united and all of them are alive to see the next year.

The plan was quite simple for the presents, one mage would be selected to sit in the chair in the middle of the huge circle and read out whose present's they had. For example say Mira was sitting in the middle and she picked up a present belonging to Natsu, she'd announce his name and he'd open it, right there… It was a sneaky way of seeing what sort of presents they all got. However this year they had a problem, every mage had already been up apart from one.

"Oh no… Please don't remember I didn't do it…" Lucy muttered to herself thinking no one heard. No one did, except the ice mage next to her.

"We're just going to have to start again Lis-" Makarov was saying until the mage interrupted.

"No! Lucy hasn't done it yet!" Gray announced with a grin as Lucy glared at him.

"I hate you Gray…"

"Nah you know you love me." The mage replied as a faint tint of pink arrived on her cheeks once again. The blonde got out of her seat and going to sit on the chair. Lucy picked up the first present, recognizing her wrapping paper, a smile reached her lips.

"Natsu Dragneel." The blonde announced as Natsu bounced up, in an instant her unwrapped his present only to find a bracelet inside. **(AUTOUR'S LITTLE ERROR: Okay so the bracelet is a cool guy's one that my friend PrincessYuki. Kuran. 644 found however I can't describe it without it sounding… girly… Yeah so you can find the link to the pic in my bio! Thanks and sorry!) **

"Thanks Luce, this matched my outfit!" Natsu exclaimed hugging her, his face once again held the famous signature grin, the blonde nodded letting Natsu sit down. It went like this for ages, Erza received a new personalized sword from Lucy, Wendy got some new boots, Levy got a book etc. The blonde herself got some interesting things such as a new book to write in; new rare expensive pens; bubble baths etc. Everyone was enjoying themselves but as the presents were narrowing to the last few, Lucy bit her lip anxiously. She hadn't received a present from Gray yet, what if he was only joking when he said he had bought her one? What if he decided not to give it because she had hurt him somehow?

Lucy picked up the next present- it was Christmas so you'd expect Christmas-sy wrapping paper right? Wrong. This present was wrapped in light pink paper with big- and I mean _big,_ hearts on it.

_Wow this person wanted the attention… But who? I'm pretty sure it's Christmas not Valentine's day, unless…!_

The girl looked for the label on the gift and in bright red was written:

_**To Juvia's dearest love, Gray-sama!**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Juvia**_

Lucy felt hurt and jealousy run throughout her body as she announced his name. The female looked round for Juvia, and there she was sitting right in front of her with a wicked gleaming grin on her face. Juvia was dressed up all Christmas themed, in fact her outfit reminded Lucy of a Christmas tree and a Christmas pudding. It was a creamy sweetheart neckline Christmas dress which stopped midway between her thighs. On the waist was big chunky blood red belt decorated with glitter, on the rest of the dress were beads scattered all over the place. Juvia's hair was held up in a bun, with her bangs out, in addition to that she wore a candy decoration on her blue wavy hair.

_Hey at least she's not wearing blue…_

Gray soon came up to her and sat down on the chair next to Lucy. He had a grin on his face which made the girl feel a little bit better. As she handed the present, the raven haired guy looked puzzled due to the decorative paper used to wrap it. "Just leave it, it's Juvia's." Lucy whispered as Gray rolled his eyes. Gray started opening his present only to find it was a cologne named: LOVE HER ALREADY. Gray turned it around to see who the maker was and sweat dropped when he saw the name Juvia Lockser written there. Lucy had obviously seen this and glanced at Juvia the wavy haired female had an anxious look on her face and to be honest, Lucy felt bad for her. Therefore, being supportive she gave the water mage a thumbs up as Juvia smiled in response.

"Wow this is… Thanks Juvia." Gray told her grinning and the mage squealed in delight seeing her precious 'Gray-sama' thank her was definitely a moment to be treasured.

The last present disappointed her as it wasn't a present from Gray but a present for Erza from Jellal. The blonde didn't get it: why did Gray lie to her? Obviously she hadn't gave him his present publically because it'd be embarrassing… That's it! Maybe if she gave him her present he will give her her's.

The party was announced back on as everyone went back to dancing everyone apart from Lucy and Gray who were looking for each other through the thick crowd of people. They finally spotted each other and ran. Gray quickly took Lucy's hand and dragged onto the new balcony. The blonde blushed at the contact but went with it anyway. They stood there awkwardly avoiding eye contact for a while, both not knowing what to say.

"I was um… Looking for you all night until the present giving…" Lucy trailed off still not looking at the raven haired mage. The mage however looked at her his expression showing guilt.

"Yeah I was with Juvia." Gray answered as Lucy's placed a fake smile on her lips.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" No words could describe how awkward this conversation had become. Lucy had just noticed what Gray was wearing. It was those rare days where Gray had worn clothes. He wore a red shirt with a black blazer on top, matching his black trousers. "She confessed to me again." Gray suddenly said and Lucy's head shot up instantly. Confessed?

"W-What happened?" The blonde asked fearing for the worst.

"I told her the truth." The male stated as Lucy wondered what 'the truth' may be. Was it that he liked her?

"Oh I see… Well that's n-nice…" With that the blonde started speed walking out of there, hoping tears wouldn't fall but much to her dismay, Gray grabbed her arm.

"Yeah it would be if you listened!" Gray told her from behind as the girl bit her lip. He pulled her back on to the balcony now just an inch between them. Lucy's cheeks were sprayed pink while Gray looked totally calm.

"F-Fine what is the t-truth?" The girl stuttered, mentally shouting at herself for sounding do hopeless.

"The truth… Is that I like someone else." Gray whispered as Lucy finally looked up at him confused.

"Someone else…? Who?" She always though if Gray would like anyone, it would be Juvia. She's read some romance novels where the guy always falls for the girl who is also always around him, that's one of the reasons why she thought she couldn't stand a chance.

"Hmmm let's see…" Gray teased, pretending to be thinking. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and always stands out." He started.

_Maybe a stand a chance._

"She's caring loving… Oh and strong."

_Oh… I guess I don't…_

"She can sometimes complain about a lot of things but never gives up and is always there."

_Complain huh?_

"This girl she has perfect pale skin…"

_Pale?_

"Gorgeous mesmerizing chocolate orbs…" Gray was looking right into Lucy's eyes and was edging slightly closer.

_Chocolate?!_

"Cute looking." He continued as the blonde wondered if she was cute looking? She's been called sexy, gorgeous, stunning before but never ever cute.

"Oh and why she stands out appearance wise?" Gray said. "Her amazing blonde hair." The girl gasped but was cut silent by warm tender lips crashing into hers. Suddenly in the sky fireworks burst and the cold wind carried their hair. The sensation she was feeling was indescribable, Gray's arms wrapped around Lucy's waist, pulling her closer as Lucy's hands found themselves in his raven black messy hair, making it more messy than usual. After was seemed forever, they finally parted both feeling a tad bit lonelier now.

"Wow…" The two whispered smiling.

"I'm th-the girl y-you like?" Lucy asked just to make sure as Gray grinned in response.

"Pretty much… Wait you like me too right?!" The raven haired guy asked worried while Lucy chuckled.

"Yeah, in matter of fact I do." She replied, the blonde suddenly remembered her present. She shuffled through her bad and found the silver wrapped present. Handing it to Gray she spoke "Um… this is my present… " Gray smirked.

"Told ya you had a present for me!" Opening it up he found a sterling silver, diamond cut curb bracelet, gleaming he looked at Lucy in shock. "How the… How did you even afford this?!"

"Well, there was a reason I was complaining more than usual…" he shrugged with a sheepish grin. No other words were needed as Gray picked her up and spun the girl around laughing.

"Oh Lucy!" He exclaimed watching the girl giggle in amusement. "You're too good for me!"

"Hey! Don't say that if anything you're too good for me! You've got the looks, you're way stronger and…" Lucy kept on blabbering, by this point Gray didn't even know what she was saying, he was too busy smiling at her and how lucky he was now. Therefore he interrupted her speech with another kiss, making the blonde grin. It was now his turn to give her something. Getting it out he and she ordered for Lucy to close her eyes, obeying she did. The ice mage kneeled down on one knee and held an open box in front of her.

"You can open them now." He whispered and as Lucy did she gasped in shock. There in Gray's hand was a red velvet box and in the box was a ruby and diamond, sterling silver ring! The ruby was laced in the middle, in a heart shape with diamond decorating the rest of the ring!

"G-Gray! I like you and all but oh my gosh! This is too early I mean I'm way too young and we've got the rest of our lives a head of us and I don't think I'm ready to get married! Oh Mavis I feel so bad for rejecting you, but I can't do this you know? We've just told each other how we like-"

"Lucy!" Gray yelled for the hundredth time and this time she heard him. "I'm not… I'm not proposing to you!" The guy was now blushing heavily confusing Lucy.

"You're… not?"

"No…" He said.

"Then… Why are you on your knee and giving me a ring for?" The girl enquired still not understanding what the male was doing. Gray sighed, wow, he really wasn't expecting this reaction.

"Most people don't do this… But I will. This is my Christmas present to you but it's also more than that. This ring," He started getting up. "Is our promise ring. Something that's going to start this relationship and something that's going to unite us…" Gray trailed off slipping it onto her finger. "This, Miss Lucy Heartfilia is our beginning." Lucy had a warm smile on her face as her eyes sparkled in joy.

"I guess I was exaggerating a bit…"

"Not really. Hey but if you want to become Lucy Fullbuster that quickly than just tell me, I'm happy enough to do it!" He teased as the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Gray." She told him hugging the guy.

"You're welcome Lucy." Lucy looked back at her… boyfriend shyly.

"I um… I love you." She confessed giving him a courageous peck on the lips.

"And I, love you." The guy chuckled at her behavior, suddenly a thought came into mind.

"Hey Gray, what if I didn't like you? I mean you weren't so sure I liked you back yet you bought the ring." Lucy asked puzzled yet again.

Gray just shrugged. "Sometimes it's worth taking the risk, plus even if you didn't I'd save it for the day you did."

"Someone's a bit cocky~"

"Nah, who wouldn't love guy like me?"

"Let's see maybe because you have the weird habit of stripping constantly? On the subject of that- Gray your shirt and blazer has gone missing." The girl dead panned as both laughed.

"Shut up, you know you love it!" With that Lucy's back rested on Gray's chest as they both watched the fireworks illuminate the sky.

_Too right I do._

* * *

><p><strong>Ritzy: Merry… late Christmas guys! Sorry I fell sick because it's SNOWING! Well it was snowing…<strong>

**Jack: Oh poor girl's dreams has been crushed.**

**Ritzy: Shut it!**

**Natsu: Finally, you said it- guess it's our turn.**

**Everyone: Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**Ritzy: It's weird TBH because I'm more excited for 2016 then 2015 maybe because 2016 is going to have some awesome new stuff- like new movies, games etc. Anyway hope you liked it, have a wonderful New Year.**

* * *

><p><em>Goodbye 2014<em>

_You have made me laugh_

_You have made me cry_

_But it's time to move on _

_As much as I feel so unsteady_

_It's time to go and give 2015 a shot_

_Happy New Year's guys, hope next year is going to be even better_

_Than this one_

_Laters_

_-Ritzygal91 Out ;)_


End file.
